Night Shift in the 25th floor
by fairychika93
Summary: Shift malam yang berantakan, lantai dua puluh lima, dan godaan seorang pria 'panas' bersurai abu-abu. ChanBaek. One Shoot. (YAOI! BXB)


[ONESHOOT]

Awal mula kisah ini terjadi di sebuah hotel mewah dengan lima Bintang di tengah kota.

Byun Baekhyun, yang bekerja sebagai _supervisor room_ malam itu harus memimpin tim _night shift_-nya untuk menyiapkan lima buah kamar _suite_ VVIP di lantai dua puluh lima.

"Yeri, kau rapikan kamar tiga. Ganti seprai dengan yang baru, bawah ranjang juga jangan lupa kau bersihkan, Yuju akan membantumu."

"SIAP KETUA BYUN!" teriak dua gadis berseragam pegawai dengan sigap bergerak menuju arah kamar yang disebut Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku ketua! Aku ini hanya _supervisor_!" Baekhyun berkata memperingati meski dua gadis itu sepertinya tidak mendengarkan, lalu pria berperawakan kecil itu kembali pada buku agendanya, "Okay, Haechan dan Renjun kalian ke kamar lima, beri aroma terapi di dalam kamar mandinya, disini tertulis mereka menginginkan aroma citrus. Kemudian lampu tidurnya cukup kalian nyalakan remang, debu di bawah ranjang sedikit saja maka kau akan melihatku di ikat dengan posisi terbalik di pinggir kolam renang _indoor_ lantai dasar. Jadi lakukanlah dengan benar."

Lalu dengan wajah prihatin dua lelaki ber _name-tag_ Haechan dan Renjun bergegas menuju kamar lima setelah membungkukkan badan pada _supervisor_ mereka yang memiliki rambut cokelat tua ini.

Setelah melihat semua kamar yang dipesan tengah dibereskan oleh anggota timnya, Baekhyun menghela nafas sembari memberi tanda centang pada poin terakhir.

"Tapi..." Baekhyun menggigit ujung pena merah mudanya dengan alis berkerut bingung saat Ia melihat kembali list-nya dari kamar nomor satu,"ketua _Ya__kuza_ macam apa yang ingin sekantung buah pisang dan kacang kulit rasa bawang di letakkan di samping tempat tidur?"

.

.

E) (O

.

.

Kerutan bingung di dahi Baekhyun berawal dari instruksi Kim Minseok—kepala divisi di _department Housekeeping_ tempat Baekhyun bekerja—yang mengatakan bahwa akan ada tamu penting dari Jepang dan tamu ini merupakan investor utama dari hotel ini.

Minseok yang notabene adalah atasan yang paling dekat dengan Baekhyun mengatakan sebuah rahasia yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun merinding.

"Mereka itu dari organisasi mafia, orang Jepang menyebutnya _Y__akuza_." Minseok saat itu berkata sembari menyesap secangkir kopi hangat yang ditolak Baekhyun tadi sore dan lebih memilih jus stroberi untuk menemaninya mendengarkan instruksi Minseok saat itu, "Mereka ini _Yamazaki-ken_, klan _Y__akuza_ di Jepang yang pengaruhnya paling kuat saat ini dan ketuanya sekarang adalah generasi ke-enam sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu."

"Jadi tamu yang akan kita sambut hari ini adalah ketua dari organisasi _Y__akuza_ ini?"

"Calon penerus lebih tepatnya, Baekby. Pelantikannya baru akan dilakukan minggu depan. Meskipun mereka_ Ya__kuza_, tapi keturunannya tidak ada yang berdarah Jepang murni. Mereka campuran Jepang-Korea, jadi bisnis mereka juga mengakar sampai di negara ini."

Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup, "jadi maksudmu hari ini _department housekeeping_ harus mengurus ruangan orang-orang macam ini? _Room service_ juga?? A-apakah keamanan akan ditambah di _floor section_? Kau tahu kan ini adalah _yakuza_, hyung!" bibir anak itu komat-kamit panik sambil menggigit kuku ibu jarinya. Kebiasaan lama yang sampai sekarang tak bisa hilang ketika Ia sedang gugup.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun bukanlah anak baru di hotel itu, hanya saja dulu Ia menjadi _supervisor room_ di hotel cabang Busan dan baru beberapa bulan belakangan ini Dia dipindah ke cabang Seoul. Cabang terbesar dengan gedung hotel yang paling mewah dari cabang-cabang lainnya dengan fasilitas eksklusif serta tamu-tamu yang '_tidak biasa_'.

Orang-orang dari _dunia belakang_ negara itu atau dari negara lain sering menggunakan hotel ini sebagai tempat menginap sekaligus transaksi kriminal yang kerahasiaannya terjamin seratus persen karena pemilik hotel telah menjual hidupnya pada para mafia yang kini menjadi pemegang saham di hotel itu.

Sebagai seorang pegawai Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun ketika dirinya harus rela meninggalkan timnya di cabang Busan untuk pindah kesini. Ia dipromosikan karena kecakapannya dalam memimpin tim _floor section_ hingga tamu-tamu merasa puas dengan betapa bersih dan indahnya tata ruang di setiap kamar sampai terjaganya aliran _room service_ di setiap lantai.

_Namun sungguh—_

"Lakukan dengan benar Baekby, aku percaya padamu. Semua tim di _floor section _percaya padamu. Ini hanya akan seperti kau menyiapkan _floor section_ untuk perdana menteri saat kau masih di cabang Busan dulu. _Fighting_!"

_Ini pertama kalinya Ia menyiapkan kamar suite dan segala perlengkapannya untuk organisasi kriminal. _

"Oh sial." Ia memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut setelah mengingat percakapannya dengan Minseok sore tadi.

.

.

E) (O

.

.

Baiklah.

Bila seandainya hujan yang sedang turun di luar sana adalah hujan asam, maka Baekhyun akan lebih memilih membiarkan dirinya meleleh terkena air yang jatuh dari langit dan menghilang dari lantai dua puluh lima sekarang juga.

Timnya yang memang terdiri dari pemuda dan pemudi berusia muda itu ketakutan saat akan memenuhi permintaan _service room_ dari kamar _suite_ VVIP nomor satu.

Apalagi jika bukan karena tamu istimewa dari Jepang yang dikatakan Minseok bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

Atau Yamazaki Kenzo bila Ia sedang berada di _headquarter_ nya di Tokyo sana.

_Rest room _di lantai dua puluh empat mendadak ricuh oleh tim _night shift_ Baekhyun.

"Ada dua orang pengawal berbadan raksasa di depan pintu ruangan, di koridor juga ada! Banyak!"

"Mereka memakai pakaian hitam-hitam dan memiliki _tatto_ macan di tangan dan kaki mereka!"

"Mereka mafia! Wah _daebak_! Hotel ini sungguh menantang!"

"Aku yakin mereka bukan orang sembarangan. Kurasa dari _dunia belakang _negara ini?"

"Tapi _supervisor_ Byun, dari tadi dua pengawal itu menolak semua pegawai yang datang membawa _trolley_ makanan pesanan tuan tamu di kamar satu lalu menyuruh pegawai lain yang mengantar." Haechan bicara pelan dengan ekspresi kebingungan, "Mereka mengusir kami tepat setelah melihat _name tag_."

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit, "apa mereka sedang mencari seseorang?"

"Kami tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin saja."

"Jangan-jangan ada pegawai dari divisi ini yang menjadi incaran mafia itu!" sahut Renjun dari kursi dekat loker, "Tapi kita semua sudah mencoba dan tinggal Eunha-_ssi_ yang sekarang sedang mencoba mengantar _trolley_-nya."

"Tidak lagi Renren-_ssi_. Mereka menolakku juga." Gadis berambut sebahu itu muncul dari pintu putih besar, kemudian membungkuk sedikit pada Baekhyun, "Ketua Byun maafkan aku."

"Bukan salahmu Eunha." Ujar Baekhyun sambil berdiri, "Baiklah sepertinya kali ini aku harus turun tangan."

"Tu-tunggu dulu ketua Byun, kita bisa minta tim lain dari _floor section_ lantai bawah untuk membantu. Ini bukan tugas _supervisor_ _room_." Haechan berkata hati-hati dengan ekspresi cemas.

Semua pegawai disana mengangguk menyetujui.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut Haechan, "tidak apa-apa. Makanannya akan dingin kalau tidak segera masuk ke ruangan itu, dampaknya akan buruk untuk tim kita dan juga citra hotel ini, terlebih tamu kita hari ini dari _dunia belakang_, akan gawat kalau sampai Tuan itu marah. Jadi jangan bilang siapapun dulu untuk sekarang. Jika aku gagal juga, baru aku izinkan untuk mencari bantuan sekaligus menghubungi kepala divisi."

Baekhyun sedikit membenahi setelannya dan berjalan menuju pintu, "kalian tetap pada tugas masing-masing, Haechan kau pegang kendali sampai aku kembali. _Arasseo_?"

"Baik _supervisor_ Byun. Berhati-hatilah, kami mohon?"

"Ok!" Baekhyun menampilkan senyum bulan sabitnya, meninggalkan _rest room_ dengan anggota tim yang menatap kepergiannya dengan khawatir.

.

.

E) (O

.

.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit waktu berlalu Ia tiba di depan kamar _suite_ VVIP nomor satu dengan _trolley_ tiga tingkat berisi satu set menu makan malam untuk tamu itu.

"Selamat malam, saya kemari untuk memenuhi permintaan _service room_." ucap Baekhyun tenang dan sopan.

Salah satu pengawal terlihat melirik _name tag_ milik baekhyun lalu tanpa disangka si pengawal menyingkir dan membuka pintu besar dari kayu mahoni itu, "Tuan Park sudah menunggu di dalam."

Baekhyun mengangguk canggung, "terimakasih" ucapnya sambil mendorong _trolley_ masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa takut, jika Dia diizinkan masuk kesini sedangkan anggota timnya justru diusir, itu berarti Dialah ya dicari oleh orang ini. Tapi kenapa harus Baekhyun?

Apa Dia pernah membuat kesalahan?

Atau ada anggota keluarganya yang punya hutang pada mafia?

Lamunannya terhenti ketika Dia mendapati dua orang pria berpostur beda duduk di sofa. Seperti tengah membicarakan sesuatu sembari pria berkacamata terlihat mencatat apa yang disampaikan pria berambut abu-abu gelap di sofa besar yang membelakangi pintu _suite_.

"Selamat malam, saya kemari untuk memenuhi permintaan _service room_." ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Lelaki berkacamata segera menutup buku dan membungkuk hormat pada pria berambut abu-abu gelap di hadapannya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar di belakang Baekhyun.

Entah Cuma perasaanya atau memang pria berkacamata tadi membisikkan kata '_hati-hati_' pada Baekhyun sebelum membuka pintu di belakangnya?

Laki-laki kecil itu menggeleng dan kembali memasang senyum, "apakah ada lagi yang dibutuhkan tuan?"

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdetak tak tentu arah saat netranya melihat pria berambut abu-abu itu berdiri, menampilkan bahu lebar dan badan tinggi yang membuat Baekhyun menelan ludah takut.

Kemudian kepala anak itu mendadak pusing saat pria bernama Park Chanyeol alias Yamazaki Kenzo itu membalikkan badan dengan mata yang langsung tepat menatap manik kecil milik Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol punya wajah tampan tak terelakkan dengan rambut abu-abu gelap yang ditata ke atas hingga dahi dengan garis alis tegas itu terlihat jelas.

_Baekhyun merasa seperti terkena Love Shot._

"Ada lagi yang kubutuhkan." Suara berat pria itu membuat sekujur tubuh Baekhyun menggelenyar aneh.

"Apa itu tuan?" Baekhyun menyatakan itu tanpa sadar bahwa Park Chanyeol sudah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya bagai predator.

"Kau, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol berkata dengan kepala sedikit menunduk untuk bisa melihat secara langsung wajah gugup Baekhyun yang begitu menggemaskan.

Baekhyun sedikit mendongak menatap sang calon penerus klan _Yakuza_ itu dengan wajah bingung, "mengapa Tuan mencari saya? Apakah saya membuat kesalahan?"

Chanyeol menatap anak itu tajam dengan tangan yang perlahan menggapai pipi Baekhyun dan mengelusnya pelan, "kau bersalah karena sudah membuatku bergairah saat dengan beraninya menatapku dari balkon kemarin malam."

_ASTAGA! DIA ORANGNYA?!! _

Baekhyun berteriak dalam hati ketika teringat kebodohannya kemarin malam, saat akan memberi instruksi pada tim di _floor section_ lantai tiga. Ketika itu Ia berjalan melewati kolam renang _outdoor_ yang terletak di tengah area terbuka hotel sebelah utara.

Anak itu sempat berhenti untuk menatap pemandangan kolam renang di malam hari dari pagar pembatas koridor lantai tiga yang berakhir saling tatap dengan sang _Y__akuza_ saat malam itu Chanyeol sedang berbicara dengan manajer hotel.

"M-maafkan saya tuan Park." Baekhyun menunduk dalam.

Chanyeol memegang dagu anak itu untuk dinaikkan hingga menatap ke arahnya, "kau tahu ini tidak akan selesai begitu saja hanya dengan kata maaf kan _supervisor_ Byun?" Chanyeol menghujam Baekhyun dengan tatapan gelap dan tubuh anak bersurai cokelat bergetar merasakan suasana di sekitarnya tiba-tiba pekat akan gairah panas pria di hadapannya ini.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang _dominan_ yang berbahaya.

_Oh dan panas. _

Baekhyun malu sendiri ketika pikirannya justru berkeliaran kemana-mana saat dirinya dihimpit begitu dekat seperti ini.

"Saat matamu menatap ke arahku semalam, pikiran kotorku sudah membayangkan bagaimana indahnya mereka ketika kau melihatku dari bawah—" Chanyeol menekan Baekhyun di pintu dengan anak itu berada di antara kedua lengan kekarnya. "Saat kau pasrah di atas ranjang untuk ku setubuhi , Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol berucap tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun, suaranya berat menahan hasrat untuk memperkosa sang _supervisor_ dengan posisi berdiri di pintu ini.

_Oh, itu terdengar seksi._

Baekhyun merasa lututnya lemas dan darahnya terasa mengalir lebih cepat ketika mata sehitam jelaga milik sang _yakuza_ masih menghujamnya, suara beratnya yang berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, dan bibirnya yang kini menelusuri rahangnya lalu turun perlahan ke lehernya.

"Tuan Park...emh" saat Baekhyun bersuara, saat itu juga Chanyeol menangkap pinggul si rambut cokelat, menahannya agar tak merosot ke bawah.

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh dan lemah hanya karena sentuhan kecil sang _Yakuza_. Ingin rasanya Ia menghindar dan memukul pria ini kemudian melarikan diri lewat pintu keluar yang jelas-jelas dengan mudah dijangkau.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak melakukannya dan memilih tenggelam dalam gairah Park Chanyeol.

"Hmm? Kenapa sayang?" Chanyeol bersuara rendah dengan tangan yang sudah membuka dua kancing teratas seragam _supervisor_ yang dipakai Baekhyun, mempermudahnya untuk menyecap mulusnya leher Baekhyun dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan disana.

_Oh suaranya ketika memanggil Baekhyun sayang itu sangat... _

"Tolong jangan diteruskan...emhh, _please_?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menginginkan ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, "bukan begitu."

Chanyeol menyeringai kemudian melumat bibir Baekhyun sebentar, "Lalu?"

"Saya m—masih dalam jam kerja Tuan Park." Baekhyun berucap takut sambil menahan dada Chanyeol agar tidak terlalu menempel padanya.

"Justru jika kau menolakku, kau akan kehilangan pekerjaan, Baekhyun." Chanyeol berbisik rendah pada Baekhyun, "Aku bisa saja membuat hotel ini bangkrut dalam semalam, hanya karena mu."

"Tuan tidak bisa melakukan itu! Itu—itu tidak adil!"

"Itu adil bagiku Baekhyun" Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun, "Aku menginginkanmu dalam kuasaku dan akan berbuat apapun untuk membuat itu terjadi."

Baekhyun melemah, sungguh tenaganya hilang entah kemana di saat genting seperti sekarang ini. Hujaman mata jelaga Chanyeol sungguh hal ter-berengsek sekaligus ter-seksi yang pernah Baekhyun lihat selama hidupnya.

_Tapi entah mengapa Ia luar biasa berdebar saat Park Chanyeol ingin menguasainya._

"Mohon maaf Tuan, tapi Anda benar-benar berengsek." Baekhyun menatap pria bersurai abu-abu itu dengan tatapan datar. Sungguh berlawanan dengan hatinya saat ini.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, "Aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih berengsek padamu Baekhyun." Pria keturunan klan _Yakuza_ itu melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar. Benar-benar tidak teratur karena begitu bibir Chanyeol merasakan manis bibir laki-laki kecil dalam pelukannya, Ia menggila.

Hingga tangan kekarnya turun ke arah kedua pantat Baekhyun , menggeram ketika tangannya merasakan betapa sintal pantat anak ini.

"Emh!" Baekhyun terkejut dengan sentuhan asing di pantatnya dan mata sipitnya membelalak ketika kakinya diangkat hingga dirinya menempel dalam gendongan sang _Yakuza_. Kedua kakinya melingkar erat di pinggang pria yang lebih tinggi, tangan kurusnya juga dengan otomatis memeluk leher Chanyeol agar tak jatuh. Bibirnya masih dilumat dengan begitu panas oleh pria itu.

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya saat Baekhyun memukul kecil bahunya, meminta waktu untuk bernafas. Mereka berdua kemudian bertatapan dalam ketegangan sensual yang tak bisa di deskripsikan dalam kata-kata, Baekhyun mengerti apa yang Chanyeol inginkan darinya lewat mata setajam _katana_ yang telah menghunusnya dari awal pertemuan.

_Pria ini ingin tubuhnya. Ingin menenggelamkan akal sehatnya dengan seks panas di kamar hotel ini. _

Melihat Baekhyun dengan nafas terengah, wajah memerah, mata sipit sayu, dan bibir terbuka adalah hal paling sialan nikmat yang Chanyeol dapatkan dari hotel ini. Mengapa Ia baru bertemu laki-laki semanis dan semenggoda ini sekarang?

"Kau benar-benar harus menjadi milikku Baekhyun." Chanyeol mencium leher Baekhyun penuh gairah.

"Anghh—Tuan Park mengapa harus saya?" Baekhyun masih kesulitan mengelak dan malah meremas lembut surai abu-abu gelap milik sang _Yakuza_, melampiaskan segala gelenyar nikmat di tubuhnya ketika pria tinggi itu dengan kurang ajar menghentak pusat gairahnya dengan milik Baekhyun.

"Entahlah." Chanyeol menggeram di telinga Baekhyun, "Kau bisa rasakan itu? Milikku keras sayang, Dia ingin masuk dan merasakan sempitnya—"

"J-jangan diteruskan tuan Park—" Chanyeol semakin keras menghentak saat Ia merasakan basahnya celana seragam Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Kau takut akan klimaks bahkan saat kita masih berpakaian lengkap seperti ini, hmm? Katakan kau menginginkanku juga Baekhyun, jujurlah."

"Iya—aah! aku menginginkanmu juga! Sial!" Baekhyun mengumpat di belakang pengakuannya, membuat Chanyeol justru terkekeh kecil dan melumat bibir Baekhyun sebagai hadiah.

Kemudian Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya terlempar di atas sesuatu yang empuk dan itu ranjang berseprai putih di ruang tidur milik pria panas yang kini tengah melepas jas dan membuka semua kancing kemeja hitam yang dipakainya hingga menampilkan tubuh berotot dengan perut atletis yang membuat Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup.

Terlebih dengan _tatto _bergambar macan dengan tinta hitam di lengan kirinya yang berotot dan _tatto _serupa namun berukuran lebih besar di bagian punggungnya semakin membuat Baekhyun gemetaran.

"Kau sudah mengatakan ingin diriku juga, jadi aku tak akan berhenti meski kau memasang wajah takut seperti itu, _baby_ _boy_." Chanyeol merangkak ke arah Baekhyun sambil melepas ikat pinggangnya, "Aku sebenarnya ingin mencoba sesuatu dengan ikat pinggang. Tapi itu terlalu cepat kurasa." Chanyeol membuang ikat pinggangnya begitu saja.

"_Daddy_..." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak ketika Ia telah melucuti celana Baekhyun, menatap anak manis dengan rambut cokelat lembut itu dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Bukankah itu yang ingin kau coba? Ikat pinggangnya untuk mengikat tanganku kan?" Baekhyun berucap gugup dan malu, "A—aku tahu itu da—dari _Fanfiction_ di internet. Em aku sudah dua puluh lima dan sudah legal untuk tahu yang seperti itu!"

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Aku hanya lebih tua darimu tiga tahun tapi aku merasa seperti akan menyetubuhi anak Sekolah Menengah Pertama."

"Aku anggap itu pujian, _dad_."

Chanyeol membelai leher hingga perut rata Baekhyun, merasakan betapa mulusnya tubuh sang _supervisor_. Bibirnya turun mengecupi paha anak itu dan mengarahkan miliknya yang menegang ke belahan pantat Baekhyun yang terlihat berkedut, "Setelah malam ini, kau akan ikut denganku pulang ke Jepang _baby boy._ Kau _resign_ malam ini juga, jadi mendesahlah dengan keras karena kau bukan lagi _supervisor_ disini."

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun sambil perlahan memasukkan dirinya ke dalam lubang persenggamaan milik anak itu, "Mulai hari ini statusmu berubah, kau kekasih ketua _Yamazaki-ken_, Park Chanyeol."

"I-iya _daddy_."

"Jawab sekali lagi _baby boy_, lebih jelas di telinga _daddy_!"

"Iya _daddy_! _Baby_ Baekby mengerti."

Ya, dan ketika Chanyeol menghentak miliknya dengan keras , Baekhyun tahu hidupnya akan berbeda.

Semoga menjadi kekasih seorang _Yakuza_ tidak akan seburuk itu.

**THE END**

A/N :

Engg... itu aku ngetik apa ya di atas?

monmaap sebelumnya, bukannya ngelanjutin ff sebelah eeh malah bikin ginian.

monmaap atas segala typo dan adegan _flirting _yang amatiran huhu

dan lagi-lagi-lagi pake mafia!AU aduh lagi suka kayanya sama tema cerita model begini.

Ini aku tiba-tiba dapet wangsit (?) pas kemaren lewat depan gedung hotel yang baru selesai dibangun dan _headset_ lagi muter lagunya uri exo yang playboy dan otak kotor ini mulai bekerja -_-

buat istilah-istilah di kerjaan perhotelan itu cari aja di google. Itu aku juga nanya nanya sih sama sepupu yang kebetulan kerja di hotel waks.

Oke, semangat teross buat kalian semua yaa!

_With Love, Chika_.


End file.
